A história de nós duas!
by BrunaSouza
Summary: Uma história Swan Queen, mas sem monstros e bruxas e nem reino encantado! Universo Alternativo!
1. Chapter 1

**A história delas Duas**

_Capitulo 1._

- Ah Graham, hoje eu não quero sair não, reclamava uma Emma Swan nada animada.

Emma era uma garota comum, não muito diferente das garotas de sua idade.

Emma Swan, tinha 20 anos, que na sua opinião haviam Sido muito bem aproveitados, morava com seus pais e uma irmã, a outra irmã já havia se casado e dado a ela um sobrinho lindo.

1,70 de altura, cabelos loiros, olhos verdes e um par de coxas de fazer inveja a muitas pessoas.

- nem pensar que você vai ficar em casa em uma noite de sábado como essa Emma, Falava Graham, seu amigo mais chegado.

- Graham, você sabe que eu não estou animada hoje e você sabe muito bem o porque.

- Eu sei Emma, mas me diga se ficar sofrendo por aquele idiota vai te fazer ficar melhor?

Animo mulher, hoje a noite promete

- Não sei Graham, dependendo do meu humor mais tarde eu te ligo e decido se vou ou não, agora tenho que desligar, arrumar meu quarto, beijoss!

- beijos Swan e pense com carinho, vão estar todos nossos amigos. Ah e uma coisa, você arrumar seu quarto?

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

Quando Emma ia dar uma resposta a altura, se ouviu o tu tu tu do telefone,

- Mas ele me paga, pensou Emma.

desligou o telefone e foi ver o que faria até a noite, o dia passou tranqüilo sem nada de extraordinário *como sempre* pensava.

A noite chegou mais rápido do que o esperado,

- Humm ficar em casa fazendo nada ou ir pra noite sair com os amigos e ter história pra contar aos meus futuros filhos?

- Graham, eu vou com vocês, às 23:00 eu passo na sua casa, beijos e tchau.

Olhou pro guarda roupa, agora é que o problema começa, com que roupa eu vou?

Olhou olhou e nada de achar algo no mínimo casual pra vestir, por fim colocou uma calça jeans, blusinha preta, sandália de saltinho,

Cabelos devidamente escovados Foi Emma em direção a noite que mudaria de vez o rumo de sua vida.

_Nesse mesmo dia_**_._**

Regina estava radiante diante da noticia de sua promoção na empresa, Regina era Design de interiores, a melhor na sua área, não era a toa que seu chefe a bajulava tanto, nem só por suas qualidades digamos assim.

Regina Mills, 25 anos, cabelos Negros, olhos castanhos intensos, 1,80 de altura, de parar todos os olhares em sua direção.

Regina não passava despercebida em lugar nenhum, seja por sua beleza, seja por seu gênio, tudo que Regina queria, Regina conseguia, Emma Swan iria provar essa teoria na pele.

- Regina, passo na sua casa as 22:30 pra sairmos, beijos e desligou o telefone

Regina ficou olhando pro telefone na sua mão e nem teve tempo de dizer que não queria ir.

Milly conhece o gênio da amiga, sabia que se desse chance de Gina falar, já era, nada de sair pra beber e comemorar, assim o único jeito é pegá-la de surpresa e foi o que fez.

- Regina não precisava escolher muito, sabia de sua Beleza e só precisa de algo básico pra deixá-la irresistível, sabia usar seu charme muito bem.

A típica Dom Juan de saias, vivia metida em relacionamentos, mas não queria nada sério com ninguém, sua última conquista era Abby.

Abby era Linda e incrivelmente prepotente, mas também se rendeu a Regina, sabia dos planos da morena de solterisse aguda, mas jurou que ela mudaria isso.

23:30 chegaram na boate TWE, para ai sim, começarmos a história que mudaria conceitos de uma, o modo de viver de outra e juntaria a história delas Duas..

* * *

Espero que Gostem e comentem!

;)


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Boate cheia, gente dançando bebendo, fazendo tudo aquilo que era lícito e ilícito.

- Olha Swan, nossos amigos estão Ali, vamos. - Swan era o jeito carinhoso que Graham chamava Emma.-

*Ele flou isso já puxando o braço de Emma*

Cumprimentaram todos e se sentaram,

- Chegaram aqui tem muito tempo? Perguntou Emma

- Deve ter uma hora por ai – falou Mariana, uma amiga dos dois.

- Hey, vamos dançar?

- Ah eu não vou – disse Emma

Graham olhou pra ela com uma cara, sabe quando parece que você cometeu a maior burrada da sua vida? Então foi assim que ele a olhou

- O que foi? Não me olhe assim Graham, você sabe que dançar não é meu forte

- Ahhh terei que te arrastar até a pista?

Disse isso já se levantando e indo em direção a Emma.

- Calma calma, Amigo. Ta eu vou Graham, o que eu não faço quando você me pede

Com esse carinho todo, não?

Disse isso e se levantou com um sorriso amarelo no rosto

*seguiram em direção a pista*

O que Emma não imaginava é que já tinha uma pessoa de olho nela.

Milly falava, falava e Regina não conseguia ouvir nada

Só queria se concentrar na menina que pelo que lhe parece não estava muito a vontade no meio de tanta gente

- Eu vou dançar. Disse isso já se dirigindo a pista, deixando Milly com um copo na mão e uma cara de: O que houve? O que eu perdi?

Emma não estava muito animada naquela noite, e ela sabia exatamente o porque, parou de dançar e ficou encostada numa pilastra ao lado da pista, envolta em seus pensamentos não percebeu quando alguém se aproximou.

- Oi!

Emma olhou pro lado exatamente quando a luz refletiu sobre a pessoa que falou, a única coisa que ela conseguiu fitar naquele momento foram o par de olhos intensos mais lindos que já havia visto na vida, ficou perdida naquele olhar não sabe quanto tempo, só despertou quando a dona daqueles olhos lhe fez mais uma pergunta

- O gato comeu sua língua? Você não fala com estranhos? Ou não quer papo mesmo?

- Ahn? Ahh desculpa euu ... éhh olá!

Disse isso e soltou um de seus melhores sorrisos, não sabia o porque, mas sentiu uma súbita felicidade.

- Prazer meu nome é Regina.

Sorriu pra Emma.

*que sorriso lindo, complementa essa boca linda , Emma o que é isso? Boca linda? De onde você tirou isso; ta ficando louca?, pensou*

Tentando não demonstrar tanta ansiedade respondeu:

- Prazer é todo meu, meu nome é Emma, Emma Swan.

- Então Emma Swan, você vem sempre aqui?

*Você vem sempre aqui? Você vem sempre aqui? Ta ficando idiota ou o que Regina. Que pergunta clichê e clichê é uma coisa que você nunca foi, mas olhando pra ela eu não consigo pensar direito. Que olhos, que boca, que coxas, desceu o olhar.

Opaaa pode parando, ainda não é hora*

Emma riu da pergunta, mas resolveu ser gentil, não teria porque ser hostil com a Dona daqueles lindos olhos.

- Na verdade venho aqui sempre sim, mas hoje não era um dia que queria está aqui, sabe não é um bom dia pra sair.

- éh? Mas porquê?

Olhou pra Emma curiosa

- Problemas do coração.

Olhou pro chão, lembrar de tudo que havia acontecido ainda a machucava muito

*Regina colocou as mãos no resto de Emma e o ergueu*

- Isso a gente resolve em um instante

*Olhou pra Emma com olhos de desejo e lascívia, não sabia como, nem porque, mas decidiu que teria aquela menina pra ela*

* * *

**Então, devo continuar ou está muito viagem? dashuasdhuasdhasd**

;*


	3. Chapter 3

Emma não entendeu ou fingiu que não entendeu o que Regina quis dizer.

- Então Regina, você costumar abordar estranhos sempre?

- Primeiro, pode me chamar de Gina, Segundo, abordar estranhos é uma habito que nunca deixarei de lado, ainda mais se o "estranho" tiver um sorriso maravilhoso desse.

*olhou diretamente nos olhos de Emma, que não tinha conseguido soltar uma palavra e ficar sem palavras nunca foi problema para Emma*

- Bom, eu acho que eu já vou indo, meus amigos estão ali

*apontou pra mesa, a essa altura já haviam todos saído da pista de dança*

- Prazer te conhecer Regi... Gina.

- Você já vai?

Porque não fica mais? Vamos conversar ou sei lá, vai?

- Acho melhor eu ir, quem sabe a gente não se esbarra por ai?

- Ta bom, mas já que você não quer ficar aqui comigo, te deixo com uma coisa minha

- O que?

*Emma olhou assustada*

- Isso, disse Regina já se aproximando e dando um beijo na garota

Um beijo cheio de desejo, Regina pressionava sua boca contra a boca de Emma, que estava ainda tentando se livrar, empurrava, se debatia mas nada adiantava

Até que se entregou e o beijo ficou cada vez mais "quente", Regina explorava a boca de Emma com sua Língua, sugava e dava leves mordidas, Emma por sua vez não deixava por menos, cada vez mais instigava Regina, até que percebe o que estava fazendo e sem que Gina esperasse se afastou

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? Disse isso apontando um dedo para o rosto de Regina.

- Nada que você não tenha gostado.

Disse Regina com o olhar vidrado nos lábios de Emma.

Quando ela ia beijar Emma de novo a garota deu um passo atrás.

- N-e-m pense em fazer isso de novo.

Olhou pra Regina com olhos cheios de raiva e fez menção de ir embora, mas Regina agarrou seu braço.

- Espera, vamos conversar, por favor.

- Não acho que tenhamos nada pra conversar, Regina.

- Temos sim, vem!

Foi sendo levada por Regina para parte de trás da boate

- Senta.

Praticamente exigiu Regina e Emma obedeceu.

- Olha *segurou uma das mãos de Emma*, me desculpe tá?, eu não queria te forçar a nada, mas eu vi que você também gostou.

- Eu não gostei de nada

Disse Emma Quase gritando e soltando sua mão da de Regina.

- Posso terminar?

Emma deu uma boa olhada para os olhos de Regina e Sabia que se a outra garota tentasse não conseguiria resistir.

- Pode, mas seja rápida.

- Olha, eu gostei de você, desde o momento em que te vi parada ali, não sei, você me despertou alguma coisa que não consigo entender.

*olhou para o chão*

- Eu .. eu não sei, não sou uma pessoa impulsiva mas sei muito bem o que eu quero.

Nesse momento ela olhou diretamente nos olhos de Emma

- e no momento, o que eu quero é você.

Emma não sabia o que fazer, como reagir, nunca tinha passado por isso antes, ela não é Lésbica, nunca se envolveu com uma mulher antes, nem mesmo atração por uma mulher ela havia tido, mas Regina era diferente, havia conseguido mexer com ela de um jeito que nem mesmo Rodrigo *seu ex* havia conseguido fazer e isso a estava deixando perturbada, porque nem se quer havia passado 1 hora com a mulher.

- Euu ..

Nesse momento sentiu os dedos de Gina nos seus lábios

- Não precisa falar nada. Olha Emma, está aqui o meu cartão com todos os meus números, estou te dando porque tenho certeza que você irá me ligar, tenho certeza que você sentiu também.

Estarei esperando sua ligação.

Levantou-se, deu um beijo no canto da boca de Emma e foi embora.

Emma não teve tempo de falar mais nada, ficou olhando para aquele cartão na sua mão e sabia que de algum jeito estava encrencada.

* * *

**Queria agradecer aos comentários e espero que vocês continuem opinando na história!**

**Muito legal isso!**

**;***


	4. Chapter 4

Emma Voltou para seus amigos com o pensamento em Regina, sabia que aquela história não iria terminar assim.

A resto da noite não foi bom para Emma tanto quanto para Regina, cada uma absorvida em seus pensamentos, não conseguiam se ligar em mais nada que não fosse os fragmentos do que havia acontecido.

Os dias passaram, Emma não conseguia pensar em outra coisa além de Regina e Regina por sua vez só conseguia pensar em porque Emma ainda não havia ligado, dado um sinal.

- Talvez ela não queira nada mesmo Regina , acordaaa ... falou consigo mesma...

- Não, é claro que ela quer, eu vi nos olhos dela, ahhh aqueles olhos verdes, poderia me perder ali para sempre, poderia ficar olhando pra ela o quanto ela quisesse, a amaria por toda minha vida, sem nenhum problema.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh que droga, se jogou na cama.

Na sua casa, Emma não conseguia se concentrar em nada.

- Que droga, sai do meu pensamento Regina.

Toda hora se pegava olhando pro cartão, seria tão mais fácil se ela fosse homem, era só ligar e pronto, que droga, eu tinha que sentir isso logo por ela?

- Vou ligar ... pegou o telefone e discou os números, chamou uma vez e logo ela atendeu, Emma reconheceria aquela voz até no meio de uma multidão.

- Alô? ... Alô? Hey, responde, Alô? .. Regina já estava ficando impaciente, quando algo lhe veio a mente, será ela? Será Emma?

- Emma é você? Por favor, me responde. É você?

Ninguém falava nada do outro lado

Poderia ser ela e não ser, pensava Regina já angustiada com aquilo tudo, do outro lado da linha Emma seguia muda, por algum motivo que nem a própria conhecia não conseguia dizer nada, só queria ficar ouvindo a voz de Regina, a boca não obedecia ao cérebro, queria falar mas não conseguia.

- Emma, se for você por favor me escuta ... Disse Regina já com o coração apertado.

- Eu não sei como pode acontecer tão rápido, mas eu acho que ... eu acho não, eu tenho certeza, EU TE AMO como nunca amei ninguém, desde aquele dia na Boate não consigo pensar em outra coisa alem de você, meus dias e minhas noites tem sido uma busca incansável por você, nem queira saber como.

- E eu sei que você também sentiu alguma coisa, eu vi nos seus olhos, eu sei que você deve está confusa, mas vamos nos encontrar, conversar, eu só ... só preciso te ver, saber como você está, quero saber dos seus dias, compartilhar com você seus momentos, dividir os sonhos, superar as barreiras, eu juro que fico com você o quanto você me quiser por perto e eu nem sei porque eu estou falando isso, eu nem sei se é você mesmo do outro lado, bom é isso ... eu acho que vou desligar ...

No rosto de Emma a essa altura só se via as lágrimas que rolavam e um tímido sorriso se formou nos lábios da garota, mas quando Regina fez menção de desligar deu um estalo em Emma

- Gina ... Não .. não desliga, por favor

O coração de Regina parecia bater pausadamente, então é ela mesma!

- Gina, eu não sei se posso suportar o que teremos que passar pra ficarmos juntas, sempre fui tão fraca pra encarar as pessoas, nunca fiz questão de ser vista eu gosto da minha vida calma como ela é ...

Regina já estava com o coração na mão... então ela não me ama também, a única mulher que amei até agora não me ama?

Lágrimas de dor surgiram nos olhos de Regina, quem a visse naquele estado não acreditaria que aquela era a mesma Regina, a que todos conheciam não chorava por nada, era forte, tão forte que as vezes dava medo, mas talvez não fosse a mesma mesmo, depois de Emma algo mudou na vida dela e todos repararam isso.

- Gina você está ai?

- estou – foi a única coisa que Regina conseguiu dizer

- Gina eu sinto a mesma coisa que você, todas as coisas que você me disse eu poderia te repetir e mais ... só que eu não tenho coragem, eu não sei se posso.

Espera! Ela acabou de dizer que me ama?

Um sorriso brotou em meio as lágrimas, mas uma coisa a pertubava:

"EU NÂO SEI SE POSSO"

- É claro que você pode Emma, você pode, eu sei que pode.

Eu ... eu te ajudo

- disse com uma voz calma, quase suplicante.

- Gina, eu preciso desligar, mas você pode anotar meu telefone, a gente continua se falando, que tal?

Emma só queria que Regina aceitasse a proposta, tinha que de algum modo manter um contato com ela, sabia que não conseguiria viver sem saber de nada sobre ela, estavam agora entrelaçadas

- Claro, me passa e pense, mas pense com carinho.

- Eu te amo Emma, como nunca amei ninguém

- Eu também te amo Regina, te amo muito. Mais até do que queria.

- Tchau, me ligue.

... Fez um silêncio...

- Emma...

- Oi, ainda não desligou?

- antes de desligar, quero que você anote o nome de uma música, pois é assim que me sinto "passou a música" e desligou.

Emma ficou com o telefone na mão e foi correndo procurar a música.

Regina deitou na sua cama com a certeza de que iriam ficar juntas, nem que pra isso tenha que lutar contra tudo e todos.

Emma finalmente achou a música, deitou na cama e ligou o som.

Começou a tocar a canção de:

_Alex Ubago – cada dia:_

_Estoy tratando de encontrar esas palabras _  
_ Que describen lo que tu haces en mi interior _  
_ Es como una habitación desordenada _  
_ Como un once de septiembre en Nueva York _

_ Como vivir en una casa sin ventanas _  
_ O navegar en un velero sin timón _  
_ Es como estar volando en un avión sin alas _  
_ Que se estrella en medio de mi corazón _

_ Porque desde que te fuiste _  
_ Las mañanas son tan tristes _  
_ Y las noches.. eternas compañeras _  
_ Desde que tu te marchaste _  
_ Ya no hay música en el aire _  
_ Y las estrellas son sueños que no llegan _

_ Y yo te seguiré esperando cada día _  
_ Por si alguna vez decides regresar _  
_ Y te juro que no habrá mas pesadillas _  
_ Ni mareas que nos puedan separar no, no _

_ El sonido de las olas en la arena _  
_ Y mi barco que dejo de navegar _  
_ En la playa donde lloran las sirenas _  
_ Que hace tiempo que dejaron de cantar _

_ Porque desde que te fuiste _  
_ Las mañanas son tan tristes _  
_ Y las noches.. eternas compañeras _  
_ Desde que tu te marchaste _  
_ Ya no hay música en el aire _  
_ Y las estrellas son sueños que no llegan _

_ Y yo te seguiré esperando cada día _  
_ Por si alguna vez decides regresar _  
_ Y te juro que no habrá mas pesadillas _  
_ Ni mareas que nos puedan separar no, no _

_ Y buscare tu olor entre mis recuerdos _  
_ Y llevare mi dolor por dentro _  
_ Escuchare tu voz en el silencio _  
_ Y tus palabras entre mis versos _

_ Y yo te seguiré esperando cada día _  
_ Por si alguna vez decides regresar _  
_ Y te juro que no habrá mas pesadillas _  
_ Ni mareas que nos puedan separar _

_ Y yo te seguiré esperando cada día _  
_ Si tu nunca decides regresar _  
_ Yo me dormiré pensando en tu sonrisa _  
_ Y te volveré a perder al despertar no, no, no_


	5. Chapter 5

Os dias se passaram entre longos telefonemas.

Regina a cada dia mais apaixonada e Emma cada dia mais confusa.

Uma parte dela queria dolorosamente ver Regina, tocar, beijar.

Mas outra parte dizia que aquilo era errado, que não tinha como dar certo, o que falariam seus pais? Seus amigos?  
por falar em amigos:

- Filhaaaaaaaaaa, o Graham está aqui, quer falar com você.

Gritou Dona Mary – mãe de Emma.

- Diz que eu já vou descer mãe – retornou Emma do seu quarto

- bom, acho que você ouviu néh Graham – riu Dona Mary

- Ouvi sim tia, vou ligar a TV, porque quando a Emma diz que está vindo isso demora no mínimo uns 20 min ... riram os dois

Graham se dirigiu a sala e ficou esperando Emma, hoje ele arrancaria tudo que pudesse da amiga

- De uns tempos pra cá ela tem andado muito estranha - pensou Graham

Hoje ela não me escapa!

Ele estava tão absorvido em seus pensamentos que não viu quando Emma chegou,

- Planeta Terra chamando Graham, planeta Terra chamando Graham ... riu Emma

- está pensando em que? Perguntou

- Hã? Não, em nada. Vamos - puxando o braço de Emma

- Hey, como já vai me levando assim? E pior, eu nem sei pra onde

- Você já deveria está acostumada Swan - falou um Graham brincalhão

- é verdade, disse Emma que se deixou ser levada.

Chegaram no Shopping e se dirigiram a praça de alimentação

- Hummm eu vou querer comida Japonesa - disse Emma

- Ok, a senhora que manda.

- Graham, qual o real motivo de virmos no Shopping em plena Quarta feira?

Perguntou Emma curiosa

- Ué, não posso levar minha melhor amiga pra sair num dia em que ela não teve aula na faculdade? É pecado éh? - perguntou um inocente Graham

- Eu sei que tem segundas intenções nisso, anda pode falando.

- Tudo bem Swan, o que está acontecendo com você?

- Como assim Graham? - fez-se de desentendida, mas ela sabia muito bem do que o amigo estava falando, não conseguia esconder as coisas dele por muito tempo, se conheciam a muito tempo pra que pudesse.

- Swan você anda muito estranha, desde aquele dia na boate que você não é a mesma, o que está acontecendo, pode confiar em mim

Emma sabia que se tinha alguém em quem ela podia confiar era o amigo e ela estava precisando desabafar com alguém, se abrir e Graham seria a pessoa mais indicada pra isso.

Sabia que havia chegado a hora da verdade, contou tudo, detalhe por detalhe e ficou esperando alguma reação do amigo

- UAL! - foi tudo que Ele conseguiu dizer.

- Nossa, mas então é por isso que você anda assim esses dias?

- Swan, se você a ama e pelo que me disse eu acho que ama, não tem porque não ficarem juntas.

Emma ainda estava incrédula com as palavras do amigo

- Você tem noção do que está me dizendo?

Perguntou com uma cara de espanto

- Tenho Swan, estou te ajudando a ser feliz, abrindo seus olhos e te digo mais, se você não viver isso agora, se arrependerá pro resto da sua vida cheia de regras e normas e mimimi..

- UAL - foi a vez de Emma dizer - ela nunca tinha olhado desse modo, Graham a fez abrir os olhos, ver que ela sempre Foi tão fraca com tudo, mas não poderia ser assim com Regina, tinha que lutar e viver isso.

- Você tem razão Graham, mas eu ainda continuo com medo.

- Emma, todos nós temos medos, a diferença é que tem alguns que não vivem por conta dos medos, você quer ser das pessoas que nunca se arriscaram ou prefere ser daquelas que quebraram a cara mas encontraram a felicidade encarando seus medos?

Ficaram conversando por mais um tempo, até que Emma viu que estava ficando tarde e tinha que resolver assuntos que mudaram de vez a sua vida.

Decidiu que ligaria pra Regina cedo e falaria com ela da sua decisão.

O dia de Regina foi relativamente calmo, fora as investidas de Abby que ela teve que fugir o dia inteiro, nada demais aconteceu.

- Gina, eu podia ir na sua casa hoje. Tomaríamos um vinho, comeríamos uma massa, depois a gente - falou algo no ouvido de Regina que não teve como não rir

- Abby, deixa o vinho, a massa e você sabe o que pra outro dia, estou muito cansada hoje e quero descansar.

Se fossem em outras circunstancias o convite de Abby seria prontamente aceito, afinal ela não era uma mulher de se dispensar assim, mas com tudo que estava acontecendo, Regina só tinha olhos para Emma e olha que as duas não haviam se visto mais e bom, só tinham se beijado naquele dia na boate e isso já fazia duas semanas, DUAS semanas pra Regina a devoradora era muito, mas ela estava firme na idéia de conquistar Emma e se a mesma descobrisse Abby, já eram as chances.

- Mas Gina, não quer pensar melhor? - Disse Abby já se aproximando do pescoço de Regina e dos seus lábios também.

Regina deu um passo pra trás, sabia que se continuasse ali não resistiria, mas porque ter fidelidade com alguém que você ainda não tem nada? – pensou.

* Não, é melhor assim, não sei por que, mas é melhor assim.*

- tenho Abby, tenho certeza sim e eu tenho que ir, acabou o trabalho por hoje – foi em direção a mesa, pegou sua mesa e deixou pra trás uma Abby com uma cara de não acredito!

Regina nunca resistia as suas investidas, porque disso agora?

- Ah mas eu descubro o que está acontecendo,ah se descubro - se dirigiu a sua mesa, recolheu suas coisas e foi embora.

No caminho para casa Regina estava novamente distraída com a cabeça em uma certa Loira, quando não viu que o sinal fechou, só foi ver quando que por sorte freou em cima e não atropelou um casal de jovens. Preocupada saiu do carro e foi até eles:

- Me desculpe, eu não vi o sinal, vocês estão bem? – Olhou para o jovem primeiro, era de boa aparência, não parecia ter mais de 20 anos.

- Sim, não aconteceu nada, só o susto mesmo, mas você deve prestar mais atenção sabia? daqui a pouco você pode matar alguém - alertou o jovem

Não ligando muito pro que o jovem acabará de dizer voltou sua atenção pra outra pessoa, virou-se lentamente, como que sentindo que algo estava pra acontecer.

- você ... vo-cê ... - Não conseguiu dizer mais nada, seus olhos se encontraram com os mesmos olhos verdes tímidos, era Emma.

- Emma? Foi o que seu coração permitiu pronunciar

- Gina? Quer dizer Regina - essa não conseguiu conter o sorriso,

Você quase nos mata sabia? – disse isso tentando que amenizar toda aquela situação

Regina ainda estava em estado de choque, não esperava encontrar Emma assim, mas com certeza não deixaria passar essa oportunidade.

- Ainda bem que não trouxe Abby - pensou

- Isso seria a pior coisa que eu poderia fazer em toda minha vida - Disse para Emma, com uma voz sensual e um olhar que faria qualquer um tremer.

Nesse instante ouviram várias buzinas, por um momento esqueceram que estavam paradas no meio de uma avenida super movimentada.

- Você tem que tirar o carro daí, se não daqui a pouco eles te matam

Disse Emma rindo

- Ahh claro o carro, vem comigo? - disse quase suplicante

Aquela proposta pegou Emma de surpresa, ela sabia que já era razoavelmente tarde e sua mãe já devia está preocupada, além de tudo tinha Graham que estava com ela.

- Não posso Regina, já está meio tarde e além de tudo eu estou com Graham - olhou para o rapaz que a essa altura já estava do seu lado.

- Quanto a mim não se preocupe, sou bem grandinho pra ir pra casa sozinho e a sua mãe, bom eu posso ir até lá e dizer que você encontrou uma amiga da faculdade, invento um trabalho pra cima da hora, é só depois você confirmar - foi a vez de Regina interferir

- está vendo, ele não liga e ainda te ajuda com a sua mãe, não tem porque você não ir.

Olhou diretamente para a garota que ainda parecia pensar na proposta

- Vamos, por favor? - pediu novamente

" Ai Meu Deus, to ferrada, se toda vez que ela me pedir algo me olhar assim, nunca vou conseguir recusar nada - pensou Emma"

- Tudo bem, vamos. Eu iria te ligar amanha de qualquer forma, pelo menos adianto o que eu queria te dizer.

Não se sabe o porquê, mas algo dizia a Regina que aquela seria a noite decisiva na vida das duas.

* * *

**Muito obrigado pelos comentários e que bom que vocês estão gostando, entrando nessa viagem comigo!**  
**haha**

**;***


	6. Chapter 6

Emma entrou no carro de Regina, sem saber pra onde iriam, a única certeza que tinha era que contaria pra Regina tudo que estava acontecendo com ela.

O silêncio já incomodava Regina quando Emma começou a falar:

- Regina, pra onde vamos?

Disse olhando para Regina, e não podendo negar o que sentia cada vez que olhava para ela.

- Deus, como pode ser tão linda? - pensou Emma

Regina que estava atenta no transito vira para garota e seus olhares se encontram por um breve momento, essa também não conseguia mais esconder a sensação boa que era olhar pra Emma.

- Vamos pra nossa casa ... quer dizer minha casa - sentiu suas bochechas queimarem.

Devo está vermelha - pensou

Emma só conseguiu rir do "pequeno" erro de Regina, no que será que ela estava pensando quando disse isso?

- Bom, já que vamos pra "nossa" casa - riu

- Pode pelo menos me dizer se fica muito longe ainda?

Regina agradeceu pela garota ter levado o comentário como brincadeira

- Mas logo logo será nossa casa mesmo, você vai ver Emma - o pensamento levou Regina a rir

- está rindo de que? - perguntou uma desconfiada Emma

- Ah? Nada, só que já chegamos, é bem ali - disse apontando pra um prédio branco, muito luxuoso bem a sua frente.

Regina estacionou o carro e foram para o apartamento da mesma.

Comparado com a casa de Emma, o apto. de Regina era uma mansão.

- Nossa, muito lindo seu apto - Disse com sinceridade em sua voz

Era realmente um apto muito sofisticado.

- Obrigada. Sente-se, fique a vontade - disse apontando pro sofá.

- quer beber algo?

- Hummm, refrigerante, você tem? E quanto ficar a vontade, pode deixar Regina, afinal a casa é nossa não é mesmo? - disse isso rindo

- Tenho refrigerante, a casa e a Dona são suas. E me chame de Gina ou do que preferir, menos Regina - e riu, não entendia, mas com Emma tinha vontade de brincar e falar bobagens sem se importar, parece que ao lado dela não precisava fingir.

Emma fingiu não entender o comentário e se sentou

- Pegarei o refrigerante e eu vou te acompanhar no refrigerante - se dirigiu a um bar ao lado oposto da sala

- quer gelo?

- Não, pode ser puro mesmo.

- ok

Voltou com dois copos de refrigerante na mão, entregou um a Emma e sentou ao seu lado, deu um gole e falou:

- Bom, você queria me falar algo, não é mesmo? - estava se fazendo de forte por fora, mas por dentro seu coração tremia, sabia que estava em jogo sua felicidade, dependendo do que Emma falasse sua vida mudaria.

Emma colocou o copo na mesa de centro a sua frente, Regina fez o mesmo movimento, viram-se uma para outra e Emma começou:

- Bom Gina, - segurou suas mãos - Como eu disse iria te ligar amanha cedo, foi sorte você quase ter me atropelado – riu

- Sorte não, destino - interrompeu Regina, que a essa altura já estava mais nervosa que tudo.

- então como eu dizia, seja o que for que fez nos encontrarmos, foi bom - Largou as mãos de Regina e foi em direção a Janela, Regina a acompanhou com o olhar

Voltou a falar :

- Eu ... eu nem sei por onde começar, não sei como começar. Queria dizer tantas coisas, tantas coisas que me perturbam a semanas, desde aquele nosso encontro, desde aquele nosso beijo eu não sou mais a mesma nem pelo meu ex namorado eu senti uma coisa tão forte assim - e essa altura lágrimas já inundavam seu rosto, a vontade de Regina era levantar e abraçar a garota, vê-la chorar Lhe partia o coração

- Deus, posso amar tanto em tão pouco tempo? - pensou Regina- mas essa sabia que a garota precisa falar, seja lá o que tenha que falar então continuou sentada.

-Eu não sei como, eu nem sei onde tirei coragem de vir até aqui com você, não vou mentir, se fosse seguir a razão essa história nem teria começado - fez uma pausa.

Mesmo sem querer, os olhos de Regina se encheram de lágrimas - Ela não quer nada comigo, ela não tem coragem - esse pensamento fez com que as lágrimas caíssem de monte, Emma não sabia o porque de Regina está chorando, saiu de onde estava e Foi até ela

- Está chorando porque meu amor? Não chora não - disse secando as lágrimas

- Você me chamou de meu amor? - perguntou uma incrédula Regina

- Chamei, porque é isso que você é, você é meu amor, meu sentido de felicidade, como estava dizendo pela razão essa história não teria começado, mas meu coração não pensa assim, meu coração só sabe repetir seu nome e dizer que te ama, ele bate no compasso do seu, você virou meu ritmo, meu ar, meu sentido pra acordar todo dia, não sei como aconteceu, mas aconteceu e eu não posso negar tudo isso, porque é tão forte - você entende? - olhou nos olhos de Regina que brilhavam mais do que nunca

- Você entende o que é dormir pensando no sorriso, nos olhos, na voz de uma pessoa?

- sabe o que é ter necessidade dela? Pois é isso que está acontecendo comigo

- Eu te amo e quero lutar por esse amor - intensificou seu olhar, os olhos verdes brilhando, agora reluziam como duas esmeraldas.

A essa altura tudo que Regina queria era beijar aquele figura a sua frente e foi o que fez, deu um beijo intenso misturado com amor e saudades, um beijo em meio as lágrimas, um beijo romântico, a sua língua entrava na boca de Emma que era receptiva e sentia todo aquele sentimento, ficaram um tempo nesse beijo, até que se separam

As duas com um sorriso no rosto, Regina foi a primeira a dizer:

- Eu te amo tanto, estava com saudades dos seus olhos, do seu cheiro - disse colocando o nariz no pescoço de Emma que se arrepiou toda - Do seu toque, do seu beijo e novamente beijou Emma, agora mais ardor, desejo que foi interrompido pelo celular de Emma.

- Droga - esbravejou - Alô, mãe o Graham não te disse ... então é isso mesmo ... eu sei mãe ... não vou ... pode deixar ... daqui a pouco estou ai ... também te amo ... outro

- Era minha mãe, quer que eu vá embora, diz que já é muito tarde, ela ainda acha que sou um bebe - riu - beijou Regina mais uma vez

- Eu - mais um beijo leve - tenho - outro - que ir - desceu agora no pescoço - Amor - um beijo na boca intenso, foi a vez de Regina de arrepiar

- mas já? – fez uma carinha triste - tão cedo – outro beijo - fica, vai!

- Não posso, disse Emma já levantando - queria muito, mas não posso tenho que ir mesmo, me leva?

- Se tem que ir é claro que eu te levo ou você acha que vou deixar ... parou de falar

- Deixar o que, Gina? - olhou curiosa para Regina

- Minha namorada? - fez uma carinha de medo

Emma riu da cara da namorada,

- Nossa que carinha linda que ela tem. - disse dando um beijo rápido - , sua namorada? Hummmm deixa eu pensar um pouco.

- Você é linda, adorável , beija bem e quer ser minha namorada - deu uma coçadinha na ponta do nariz e olhou pro alto - Decidi – S-I-M, eu sou sua namorada

Regina já estava quase subindo nas paredes de tão feliz, foi correndo dar um beijo na agora sua namorada Emma quando foi parada pela mesma:

- Mas tem uma coisa – disse isso com uma fisionomia séria

- Eu não aceito traição Gina, se vai ficar comigo é só comigo, não sou desses casais modernos e falo muito sério.

Regina só se fez apaixonar ainda mais pela garota

- como pode ser tão jovem e tão decidida? Pode deixar amor, serei a pessoa mais fiel do mundo, agora tem uma coisa também - disse séria arqueando uma sobrancelha , o que fez Emma ficar apreensiva

- O que?

- Me da seu coração? - e riram juntas

- Não posso, meu coração pertence a uma morena, alta e com um par de olhos lindos, então nada feito amiga.

Só o que viu foi Regina lhe abraçando forte como que quisesse mantê-la ali naquele abraço pra sempre, retribui o abraço e ficaram assim até que lembrou que tinham que ir

- Vamos amor, mamãe daqui a pouco me mata!

- claro, não quero minha sogrinha presa.

Foram para o carro entre beijos e abraços

Regina novamente dirigiu e no meio do caminho surgiu a conversa.

- Amor, quando você vai contar pra sua familia da gente? - disse olhando pra frente.

Aquela pergunta pegou Emma de surpresa, sabia que teriam que falar daquilo uma hora, mas precisava ser logo agora - bom, já que tem que ser agora – olhou para Regina.

- tem uma coisa que precisa saber Gina, minha familia não sabe que sou Bi, quer dizer nem eu sabia e acho melhor por enquanto, mas só por enquanto isso ficar entre a gente, por favor - Temeu a reação de Regina, e se ela não quisesse ficar mais com ela.

- Bom – começou Regina dizendo - Isso será um problema, porque eu não gosto de me esconder de ninguém - olhou para Emma e viu nos olhos dela o medo.

- Não fique com medo tá? Por enquanto sou sua amiga de trabalhos da faculdade e depois vemos o que faremos.

Emma sentiu um alivio e deu um beijo rápido na boca da sua namorada.

- Eu te amo cada vez mais

- e eu então? Só por você que faço essas coisas, minha Emma.

- Bom, chegamos amor - disse Emma - tenho que ir, mas quando a gente se vê de novo?

- Hummm, que tal assim, amanhã eu te ligo e a gente marca de se encontrar, porque eu já estou com saudades de você - se inclinou e beijou Emma, com todo desejo que estava sentindo, o beijo foi se intensificando, mão pra lá, mão pra cá, até que Emmapercebeu que estava na rua da sua casa

- Amor vamos parar, é perigoso, alguém pode nos ver e se afastou

- amanha você me liga e a gente se encontra, agora eu vou - deu um beijo rápio na namorada e quando ia sair do carro sentiu seu braço seguro.

- Acha mesmo que vai me dar esse beijinho e sair? - perguntou Reginaa com uma cara de quem não iria deixar isso acontecer, Emma só olhou para ele e sentiu os lábios quentes e úmidos de Regina no seu pescoço e subindo pela suas bochechas: um beijo na testa, outro no nariz, um no queixo e quando a garota já não agüentava mais de tanto desejo, recebeu um beijo na boca - um beijo sedutor, a língua de Regina passeava pela boca de Emma e vice versa, até que mais um vez Emma se separou

- Amor, eu tenho que ir mesmo, não queria, mas tenho - fez uma carinha triste

- Tudo bem amor, é que quando estou com você só tenho vontade de beijar, mas teremos tempo pra isso, boa noite amor, sonha comigo ta.

- Boa noite também, sonharei com você, com seus beijos, com seus olhos ahhh, te amo, deixa eu ir - outro beijo estalado e se foi

Antes de entrar em casa, deu um aceno e mandou um beijo

Pode-se ler nos lábios de Emma um "Eu te amo" e um "eu também" nos de Regina.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina foi para sua casa e só conseguia pensar em Emma, Emma não conseguiu prestar atenção em nada que sua mãe lhe dizia.

- Filha ... Filha você está me escutando?

- Ahn? - disse Emma voltando de seus pensamentos – Claro mamãe, mas agora estou cansada e vou pro meu quarto, está bem?

- Ta bom filhinha, mas que você está estranha você está!

- Que isso mamãe - deu um beijo na bochecha de sua mãe e foi pro seu quarto.

Se jogou na cama e um sorriso surgiu nos seus lá Gina Gina, meu amor.

- Nossa, como pode ser tão Linda, tão gentil e ter se apaixonado logo por mim ? pensava Emma- Ahhh o importante é que me ama, me ama e amanha vamos nos ver.

Se dirigiu ao banheiro, tomou uma banho quente e reconfortante e foi dormir com os pensamentos na Morena.

Emma meu amor. Ela aceitou namorar comigo – pensava uma ainda eufórica Regina, que estava a essa altura contando as novidades para sua Amiga Milly - Se jogou no sofá e continuou ao telefone.

- Então quer dizer que a mocinha da boate conquistou mesmo o coração da Dona Regina, aquele que NUNCA ficava com uma pessoa só por muito tempo?

Disse Mlly rindo.

- É amiga, pra você ver como é a vida. Eu acho que a amei desde o momento em que a vi, é bom mas dá um certo medo.

- Medo? – perguntou Milly

- É.. Medo de que ela veja que não é isso que ela quer ou que eu não seja o que ela quer.

- Hey, nem parece a Regina que conheço, Ela não disse que te ama?

- Disse

- Então, viva esse momento, não deixe que essas coisas te tirem a felicidade que vocês podem ter.

- É, você está certa, bom Amiga eu vou dormir porque amanha o dia vai ser longo e estou cansada. Só liguei porque queria que você fosse a primeira a saber da novidade - Disse isso com um sorriso nos lábios

- Eu fiquei feliz que você tenha ligado e espero conhecer melhor essa que te roubou o coração minha amiga, beijos e tchau

- Tchau - desligou o telefone e foi dormir

As duas dormiram como a muito tempo não conseguiam, quer dizer como a duas semanas exatamente não conseguiam.

Quando Regina acordou não conteve a vontade de Ligar para Emma.

Discou os números e ficou apreensiva, o telefone começou a chamar

- Ahhhhhhhhh que droga, quem que vai me ligar a essa hora?

Olhou para o relógio. Que droga, deve ser a mala do Alex.

- Alô – disse com uma Voz de sono com mistura de zangada

- Alô? Emma .. sou eu Gina, fiz mal em ligar?

- Gina - Seu humor mudou radicalmente – Claro que não fez mal em ligar, nada melhor do que acordar e já escutar sua voz meu amor, estou morrendo de saudades suas já.

- Eu também, por isso que liguei, mas acho que ainda é muito cedo néh? Desculpe

- Deixa disso amor, nunca é cedo ou tarde pra você, por mim você pode me ligar todo dia. Vai pro trabalho ainda?

- Vou ... tenho tantas coisas pra resolver agora de manhã, mas a tarde estou livre, bem que poderíamos nos ver, o que você acha?

- Hummm bom, eu só posso se for lá pelas 17:00, tenho que terminar um trabalho pra faculdade e estou um pouco atrasada com ele.

- Por mim está tudo bem, te pego na faculdade as 17:00 e vamos pro meu apartamento e preparo algo pra comermos, tah.

- Perfeito Dona Regina - Disse em tom de brincadeira

- Dona Regina? - entrou na brincadeira – mais tarde você vai ver o quem é a Dona Regina - e riu

Nossa como amo o som dessa voz, o seu riso, como posso já está tão apaixonada.

Pensou Emma

- Amor? Emma você ainda está ai? - disse apreensiva

- Estou, só estava pensando, desculpe, mas nos vemos mais tarde, agora tenho que ir, aproveitar que fui acordada cedo pra começar logo o trabalho.

- OK, se por acaso terminar mais cedo me Ligue e vou te buscar, te amo.

- Eu também te amo, amo tudo em você.

Regina sempre ficava emocionada com essas declarações de Emma, só ela conseguia mexer tanto com seus sentimentos

- Amor, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta - disse Emma tirando Regina de seus pensamentos

- Claro amor, quantas perguntas você quiser

- O que você viu em mim?

- Como assim amor? - disse confusa

- Haviam tantas garotas mais bonitas na boate aquele dia, mais interessantes que eu e ...

- Emma - Interrompeu Regina - porque dessas perguntas agora?

- Nada é só que eu ... Sei lá, me desculpe, as vezes sou tão boba - Ficou envergonhada

- Amor, você não é boba, mas agora eu vou te deixar em paz, mais tarde nos vemos, beijos e te amo

- beijos, também te amo - Desligaram os telefones e ficaram cada uma presa em seus pensamentos.

Emma só conseguia pensar que Gina não havia lhe respondido sua pergunta e tinha certeza que isso lhe atormentaria a tarde toda.

Regina articulando as maneiras de responder a pergunta de Emma, ela poderia ter simplesmente dito que desde que a viu naquela noite na Boate, nenhuma outra garota ficou mais interessante, mais bonita e mais mais... Emma.  
Porém isso não seria suficiente, ela queria mais e iria fazer esse MAIS acontecer naquela tarde.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma seguiu para a Faculdade e Regina foi para o seu trabalho, teve que resolver alguns problemas, o pior deles: Abby

_... Já no escritório._

- Entenda Abby, eu não quer passar a tarde com você, desculpe dizer isso desse jeito, mas você não me deixou outra maneira – falou um tanto constrangida

Apesar de tudo ela gostava de Abby e não queria de maneira nenhuma magoá-la.

- Eu só quero entender o porque, Gina ... Eu achei que estávamos indo bem - nesse momento é interrompida por Regina.

- Abby ... não vejo outro jeito de dizer isso, mas nós não tínhamos **compromisso** - enfatizou essa ultima palavra - Eu nunca te prometi nada Abby.

Abby olhava pra ela com lágrimas nos olhos

- Você tem outra pessoa, não tem? - perguntou com lágrimas escorrendo.

Regina não queria esconder de ninguém sua relação com Emma, mas por um momento se perguntou se seria interessante contar tudo agora, ponderou um pouco porém achou que a verdade seria o melhor naquele momento:

- Sente-se e se acalme Abby, por favor - disse apontando pra cadeira

- Como eu disse, nós não tínhamos nenhum compromisso ... e desculpe pelo que vou dizer, mas eu não tenho nenhuma obrigação de te dizer nada - quando Abby ia dizer alguma coisa, Regina disse suave porém com firmeza - Ainda não acabei.

- Eu tenho uma pessoa sim Abby, eu estou namorando - fez uma pausa, bebeu um pouco de água e continuou - Seu nome é Emma, Emma Swan e eu a amo, é tudo que você deve ou acha que tem o direito de saber - Disse como se lendo os pensamentos de Abby, que até aquele momento não esboçou nenhuma reação diante da revelação, o que não durou muito tempo.

- Mas e aquele papo de –_ Ohh eu não me comprometo seriamente com ninguém, eu sou uma pessoa livre e blá blá blá_ - Disse isso se levantando da cadeira e com um olhar de deixar qualquer um com medo, o que não amedrontou Regina, ela sabia que Abby era mais de falar do que de agir.

- Abigail Mendes, eu não estou gostando nada dessa sua reação e se não se importa eu tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer, queira se retirar da minha sala - disse isso apontando pra porta de uma forma nada amigável.

- Se é isso que você quer...

- é exatamente isso que eu quero, agora me dê licença.

Abby saiu bufando e bateu a porta!

- Que droga, eu cheia de coisa pra fazer e ela me enchendo com essas crises, nunca prometi nada a ela não sei o porquê dessa reação - pensou Regina

Mas agora, tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer. Tenho que agilizar a surpresa pra Emma – saiu do escritório dizendo que não voltaria mais lá hoje

Se dirigiu a um restaurante ótimo que conhecia, encomendou algumas iguarias, foi até o seu apartamento, ajeitou tudo e ficou esperando ansiosa o telefonema da namorada, que não demorou muito a acontecer.

- Alô, amor terminei aqui já, a senhorita já pode me buscar.

- Estou indo praí agora, chego em quinze minutinhos, não fuja hein – brincou Regina

- Eu? Fugir? Só se for pra sua casa, boba – entrou Emma na brincadeira – Mas vem rápido que estou morrendo de saudades, Te amo.

- Pode deixar, já estou chegando – também te amo, minha linda, beijos

E desligaram, Regina seguiu em direção a Universidade de Emma e Emma ficou de papo com uns amigos na porta da mesma até ela chegar, o tempo passou rápido e quando menos esperou já avistou Regina chegando

- Ual, olha ali que gata - Disse um dos amigos de Emma apontando para Regina, que nesse momento desceu do seu carro e foi em direção a namorada.

- Cara, é gata mesmo – disse o outro - Se eu gostasse da Fruta eu pegava – disse uma outra amiga, já rindo e você Emma, trocaria de time por ela?

A pergunta pegou Emma de surpresa, quando ia responder Regina chegou, naquele momento os olhos verdes se perderam nos castanhos.

Quando Regina ia dizer algo, Emma agarrou o seu pescoço e lhe deu um beijo e tanto, daqueles apaixonados que não deixam duvidas no ar.

Regina não esperava aquela reação de Emma na frente de todos, mas adorou, estava morrendo de saudades dos beijos da sua namorada e sabia que aquilo demonstrava o quanto a garota estava envolvida.

Se largaram por um instante e Emma com uma cara de que nada tinha acontecido simplesmente disse:

- gente, essa é Gina, minha linda namorada – Abraçou Regina pela cintura.

- Prazer - Disse Regina, ainda orgulhosa pela atitude da namorada.

- Ué, perderam a língua? Ou essa cara de vocês é de que? Porque até um momento atrás estavam fazendo piadinhas e falando que ela era linda e tudo mais – Disse bem debochada

- Ahh Emma, é que não sabíamos que essa gata já tinha Dona - Disse rindo depois de tudo um dos amigos - É além do mais - virou-se para Regina – Você não tem umas amigas bonitonas iguais a você pra nos apresentar não? - Isso fez com que a situação ficasse mais confortável

Todos riram, depois de um tempinho Regina e Emma se despediram e seguiram para o apartamento de Regina.

... Já dentro do carro

- Amor, eu amei aquele beijo.

- Um dos meus melhores – falou uma maliciosa Emma, já dando beijinhos no ombro de Regina.

- Hummmm, então quer dizer que tem melhores que aqueles? vai me mostrar! - entrou na brincadeira

- Só se você quiser – agora de um beijo na boca de Regina

- Amor, amo seus beijos, mas eu tenho que dirigir - virou para frente.

- Ok, te dou um desconto porque quero viver muito tempo, mas tenho uma surpresa.

- Qual ? - fitou-a curiosa

- Disse pra minha mãe que iria dormir na casa de uma amiga hoje

- Então quer dizer ...

- Sim, hoje sou toda sua.

Isso era tudo que Regina queria ouvir

- repete amor

- o que?

- o que você disse por ultimo.

- Hoje sou toda sua?

- Sim

- Pois hoje, amanhã e sempre serei toda sua, Dona Regina, Dona da minha mente, corpo e principalmente coração.

Aquilo emocionou Regina que não teve outra reação senão parar no encostamento e encher Emma de Beijos.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chegaram ao prédio de Regina._

- Amor, feche os olhos - disse Regina

- Hummm, o que a senhorita está aprontando? - perguntou Emma

- Logo logo saberá, mas agora feche os olhos, feche amor - disse Regina depositando um beijo nos lábios da Loira e fechando os olhos dela.

- Ok, vamos logo que agora estou curiosa.

Seguiram pelo corredor até chegar na porta do apto de Regina, que abriu a porta para a namorada:

- Pronto, pode abrir os olhos.

Emma foi abrindo lentamente os olhos e se deparou com um espetáculo,

A casa estava toda cheia de lâmpadas em forma de vela espalhadas pelo apto, pelo chão pétalas de rosas e na mesa um jantar a luz de velas

- Bom ... gostou? - perguntou um pouco apreensiva Regina

- Nossa ... eu .. eu nem sei o que falar!

- Só diga se gostou ou não!

- Eu amei amor, foi a coisa mais linda que já fizeram pra mim, achava que era impossível me apaixonar ainda mais por você, mas você é incrível, até isso conseguiu - deu um longo beijo em Regina.

- Nosssa, se eu soubesse que causaria tamanha comoção, já teria feito a muito tempo – prendeu ainda mais Emma pela cintura

- Amor, sente-se e vamos apreciar o nosso jantar.

- Certo, hoje a senhora manda, D. Regina - brincou Emma

O jantar transcorreu entre beijos e conversas descontraídas, mas quando Emma achava que as surpresas para a noite já tinham acabado :

- Emma, sente-se no sofá, vou ao quarto e já volto - deu uma piscada de olho para Emma, que consentiu com a cabeça e Foi em direção ao sofá.

- O que será que ela está aprontando ? - pensou, ficou perdida nos seus pensamentos até ouvir os passos de Regina, olhou pra trás e a viu com um buquê de rosas vermelhas na mão, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas

A Morena veio em sua direção, ajoelhou em frente ao sofá , pegou a mãe de Emma e começou:

- Emma, amor, Você mais cedo me fez uma pergunta lembra?

Emma fez que sim com a cabeça

- Eu não te dei uma resposta naquela hora porque achei que somente palavras não demonstrariam tudo o que eu quero. Eu te amo Emma, como nunca amei e nunca vou amar ninguém, desde que eu te vi o resto do mundo desapareceu pra mim, você se tornou a razão por qual eu acordo e durmo, meu mundo, às vezes isso dá medo, mas eu não me arrependo de nada. Você perguntou o que eu vi em você.

- Eu poderia dizer que logo de cara eu vi a garota mais incrível do mundo, depois eu vi o par de olhos mais lindos que eu poderia ver e depois o beijo mais rápido, porém mais delicioso que eu já tinha recebido, um par de coxas de fazer inveja - riu - mas sabe o que de melhor eu vi em você? - olhou diretamente nos seus olhos - eu vi a mulher da minha vida Emma, sim você é a mulher da minha vida - nesse momento uma lágrima rola nos olhos da morena.

-Gina, amor, obrigada pelas lindas palavras, nada poderia me fazer mais feliz e me deixar mais emocionada, eu prometo te amar e te respeitar, ficar do seu lado enquanto assim você quiser, Eu te amo e eu quero ser sua agora ...

* * *

**Muiiiito Obrigada pelos coments, vocês me dão um gás a mais para escrever.  
Fico f****eliz que estejam gostando da história, eu sei que estou me divertindo muito em escrever!**

**Estou postando mais um capitulo hoje (tudo bem que é pequeno haha) porque acho que só poderei postar de novo semana que vem, então ... aproveitem!**

**beijoooooos **  
**;***


	10. Chapter 10

**Aos interessados ... Esse capitulo é mais quente!**

**;)_  
_**

* * *

_Começaram no sofá o que terminariam na cama de Regina._

Regina levantou e beijou a boca de Emma, os beijos foram se intensificando e ficando cada vez mais urgentes e quentes, Regina deitou no Sofá com Emma, beijava seu pescoço, sua mão passeava pelo corpo de Emma e explorava cada parte, tinha uma sede, uma fome daquele corpo maravilhoso, retirou sua blusa e fez o mesmo com a de Emma, entre beijos e caricias ouvia-se gemidos e eu te amos sufocados, resolveram seguir para o quarto.

Deitaram na cama, Regina por cima de Emma, beijando e passando sua Mão nos seios firmes de Emma, que a essa altura estava já toda molhada.

Emma por sua vez não deixava por menos

- Amor, se eu soubesse que você era tão gostosa teria feito isso a muito mais tempo - disse em meio as caricias - o que deixou Regina ainda mais excitada

- Pois você ainda não experimentou o melhor - Disse Regina

Nesse momento tomou os seios de Emma com sua boca, mordia os mamilos enrijecidos, passava sua língua, sugava aqueles seios expostos ao mesmo tempo em que suas coxas eram exploradas pelas mãos de Emma, que dava beijos no seu pescoço.

Regina Desceu seus lábios pela Barriga de Emma, dando beijos e passando a língua, fez o mesmo com as coxas, olhou diretamente para o sexo, que agora estava a sua disposição, sonhou tanto com aquilo, que quase não acreditava.

Pode ver aquele sexo molhado, não conseguiu se conter mais e tocou o sexo de Emma, que deu um gemido de prazer

Fez movimentos que estavam deixando Emma louca

- Isso .. issoooooo, amor ... assiimm . oh oh oh

Aquilo a estava deixando excitada.

Colocou sua língua no clitóris de Emma, sugava, chupava, saciava toda sua vontade. Nesse momento introduziu dois dedos em Emma, no começo com movimentos lentos

- Ohhhh ohhhhh, maisss maiss forte amor - disse Emma já no êxtase

- Como? Assim? - Falava Regina na medida que aumentava os movimentos e sentia o corpo de Emma se contrair num orgasmo incrível, sentiu todo gosto do amor

Subiu e a beijou.

- Amor, isso é muito bom ... Mas agora é minha vez – disse Emma com uma cara de safada

Fez um giro de corpo e ficou por cima.

Deixou sua imaginação Falar por si, fizeram amor durante horas, entrou a noite, a madrugada, tinham urgência daquilo, até que certa hora dormiram uma nos braços da outra, cansadas porém satisfeitas e com a certeza de que o amor entre elas só aumentava.


	11. Chapter 11

**Vocês não tem noção do quanto feliz estou com os comentários, continuem ... por favor!  
**

**;)_  
_**

* * *

Amanheceu um dia Lindo, na cabeça das duas nada poderia ser mais perfeito.

Regina Foi a primeira a acordar, ficou a observar toda beleza de Emma, os cabelos jogados no travesseiro pareciam ser colocados ali estrategicamente, curvas que pareciam ser esculpidas pelo criador das mais belas artes. Não pode evitar um sorriso nos lábios

- E ainda me ama - suspirou apaixonada

- O que amor? - perguntou uma sonolenta Emma

- Nada...é que você é perfeita – disse

- Ahh para amor não sou nada perfeita, com o tempo você vai ver quantos defeitos eu tenho, vai me chamar de chata e tudo - pareceu despertar

- Humm, pode até ser, mas ainda sim te amarei disso tenho certeza - Olhou para Emma

- Olha pelo visto não sou a única apaixonada por mim nesse quarto - e riu, agarrando o pescoço de Regina e depositando um beijo nos seus lábios.

Regina retribuiu aquele beijo e se afastou um pouco

- Amor, você tem aulas muito importantes hoje na faculdade?

- Bom, todas as aulas são importantes, porém de importante importante não. Porque? - fitou-a curiosa

- Bom, é que pensei em faltar hoje o trabalho sabe - alisou os cabelos de Emma - queria te curtir o dia todo hoje, a gente podia ficar aqui em casa, eu pedia uma comidinha, assistiamos uns filmes e ... olhou para a Loira com um sorriso de lado e olhar de quem iria aprontar

- Não amor! - Disse convicta - hoje vou pra faculdade, vai ser melhor - disse já levantando e se arrumando - nem tempo de tomar banho eu vou ter, tchau - se levantou, ajeitou os cabelos e saiu do quarto, deixando a morena com uma cara de quem não estava acreditando no que acabará de ver e ouvir.

Regina meio que saindo do transe, não conseguiu conter as lágrimas, ela não era uma pessoa que chorava fácil, mas com Emmaa ela não era ela mesmo, alias com a Loira ela se descobriu ela mesma, Foi atrás de Emma mas assim que saiu pela porta do quarto foi surpreendida por um abraço e um beijo.

Regina a essa altura não conseguia conter o choro e Emma olhando pra ela de forma preocupada pergunta:

- Amor, o que houve? Fala comigo o que aconteceu ?

- ...

-Gina pelo amor de Deus, está me deixando aflita o que está acontecendo? - perguntou já assustada

Entre soluções e lágrimas conseguiu se pronunciar

- Eu ..eu ...e – u achei que você fosse embora mesmo, não sei porque mas me deu uma sensação de abandono - disse agora um pouco mais calma

- Amor, você acha mesmo que eu iria recusar um convite pra passar o dia com a mulher mais linda do mundo? Só estava brincando sua boba, mas se soubesse que você iria ficar assim nem teria feito - disse conduzindo-a até a cama.

Colocou Regina com a cabeça no seu colo e começou a fazer carinho

- Não brinca assim amor, nunca mais ta? - falou a morena, ainda chorosa.

- Ai, não sabia que tinha uma namorada tão sensível assim. - brincou Emma.

- Nem eu sabia que era, há tantas coisas que estou descobrindo sobre mim com você, você desperta meu melhor lado Emma - Levantou um pouco a cabeça, olhou direto nos olhos verdes e disse

- Eu te amo!

- eu também te amo, agora se acalma que hoje o dia é todo nosso - secou algumas lágrimas que escorreram e voltou a fazer cafuné em Regina que acabou pegando no sono .


	12. Chapter 12

**Espero que vocês curtem!**  
**;)**

* * *

As duas tiveram um dia maravilhoso, entre filmes, carinhos, pipocas e mais carinhos o dia transcorreu bem

No final do dia Regina levou Emma até em casa, se despediram e ficaram de se ligar.

Emma decidiu que teria uma conversa com seus pais no domingo, quando todos da familia se reuniriam.  
Ela decidiu que seria o dia pra colocar as coisas nos lugares.

e assim foi, conversou com seus pais, contou a historia dela e de Regina, não tinha esperanças de que a reação deles fosse boa, mas para sua surpresa reagiram até melhor do que ela imaginava

- Filha, nós não somos tão caretas quanto você pensa e além de tudo havíamos notado que você passava muito tempo na casa de sua amiga, amizade estranha essa – riu sua mãe - sabia que tinha algo, só estávamos esperando você nos contar.

A Loira não sabia o que dizer, aquilo a pegou de surpresa, não esperava essa reação dos Pais *ninguém espera*

- Então quer dizer que vocês aceitam meu namoro com a Gina? - perguntou ainda incrédula

- Não - disse seu pai

- Sabia *muito bom pra ser verdade* - pensou

- Não até você trazê-la aqui - brincou seu pai

- Nossa, vocês estão me assustando, por favor, NÃO devolvam meus pais, deixem esses mesmo - se tranqüilizou, todos riram

- Então eu vou ligar pra ela agora, eu disse que teria essa conversa com vocês, ela queria vir, mas achei melhor não

- faça isso – disse sua mãe

Ligou pra Regina e em menos de 20 min. a mesma chegou à casa da família da namorada, não sabia como agir, mas sabia o que queria e depois do telefonema de Emma, sabia que as coisas estavam calmas, isso a deixou calma também.

Foi apresentada a Família toda no almoço de Domingo, a partir daquele dia sempre que podia queria está com a familia da namorada.

Eram pessoas incríveis e já se apagara a eles, tanto pelo jeito deles quanto pela forma que eles a tratavam. Já tinha verdadeira paixão pelo sobrinho de Emma e sempre que podiam as duas levavam o menino para uma ida ao shopping.

Afinal, tudo parecia está correndo as mil maravilhas.

6 meses depois.

- Estela, algum recado pra mim? - Se dirigiu Regina a sua secretaria

- a senhora tem uma reunião ás 15:00 com os diretores da CIA & CIA, pra saber como ficará a divulgação deles no Shopping

- Ta certo. Estela, peça ao motoboy pra buscar os slides na gráfica e ao Gustavo para arrumá-los na sala de reunião, do mais é só isso?

- por enquanto sim Dona Regina

- ok, estou na minha sala pra qualquer eventualidade - foi pra sua sala

Mal entrou e o telefone já tocou

- Sim Estela ?

- A Dona Abigail deseja vê-la, posso permitir que entre?

*o que será que a Abby quer?* - pensou Regina

- Pode sim - e seja o que Deus quiser

- Bom dia Regina - Disse Abby com cara de poucos amigos

- Bom dia Abigail, vou logo dizendo que se veio arrumar briga estou fora, tenho uma reunião e não estou com cabeça pra agüentar suas crises - abriu logo o jogo, o que deixou Abby assustada

- Calma, lembra que costumávamos ser amigas? - perguntou sinicamente e nem esperou uma resposta - gostaria de saber se podemos conversar mais tarde ?

- conversar sobre o que? - perguntou Regina quase impaciente

- eu sei que nós não tínhamos nenhum compromisso, mas eu te amo Gina - disse sincera.

Aquela revelação pegou a morena de surpresa, ela não sabia dos sentimentos de Abby, pra ela a mulher queria o mesmo que ela, curtir e só, mas pelo visto não era só isso.

- Abby, eu não quero te magoar nem nada, mas eu já tenho uma pessoa e ... foi interrompida

- eu sei - abaixou a cabeça - eu só queria conversar, sem segundas intenções.

Regina não queria deixar Abby pior que do que ela já aparentava está

*Afinal, uma conversa só não pode matar* - pensou

- Ta certo Abby, no fim do expediente vamos ao restaurante aqui perto e conversamos, está bem assim?

- Está ótimo, no fim do dia nos vemos - disse e saiu.

Bom, para Regina aquela seria uma conversa só pra acalmar Abby, pra Abby aquela seria a oportunidade perfeita para colocar seu plano em ação.


	13. Chapter 13

**Espero que vocês curtem!**  
**;)**

* * *

Qual era o plano?

Simples, ela armaria de Emma pegar ela e Regina aos beijos no restaurante, como isso seria possível:

No meio da reunião o celular de Regina tocou, ela não poderia parar a reunião para atendê-lo e muito menos deixá-lo tocando incessantemente.

*também que burra sou eu, deixar a porra do celular ligado em uma reunião de trabalho, que idiota* - se torturou

Porém isso tudo estava nos planos de Abby

Deu uma olhada pra Regina e fez com a cabeça sinal de que atenderia ao telefone

Afinal, ela nem era tão importante naquela reunião mesmo.

Regina deu um olhar de alivio para ela e continuou a apresentar seus slides

O telefonema foi armado por Abby, o que ela queria mesmo era ter nas mãos o telefone de Regina, pra que? Olhar a agenda, ver o número de Emma e colocar seu plano em prática, simples, porém engenhoso.

_Já no fim da reunião_

- Nossa Abby muito obrigada, nem sei como agradecer - disse Regina sincera

- que nada, está tudo bem e você já vai me agradecer, afinal vamos jantar e conversar

- Bom, é verdade e falar em jantar o expediente acabou, podemos ir se você quiser.

- Oh, claro que cabeça,vamos - apontou para o elevador

Regina tinha uma sensação ruim mas não sabia especificar o que era, Abby já tinha seu plano todo traçado e metade já havia sido concluído com a seguinte ligação:

- Alô ? - perguntou Emma desconfiada, afinal ela não conhecia aquele numero.

- é a Emma?

- É sim, quem deseja ?

- Aqui é uma amiga - disse com tom de deboche

- e o que minha ... amiga quer ? perguntou a Loira mais debochada ainda

- quero dizer que você é uma corna - disse e riu

- o que? - Emma elevou o tom de voz

- Pois é ... sabe que ela não parou de ter um caso com uma pessoa do escritório dela

- Mentira ... A Regina não faria isso, eu não acredito em você e passar bem - quando ia desligar ouviu a voz do outro lado da linha

- Pois não acredite, mas se quiser tirar a prova real, vai ao restaurante Mi Bello, na esquina do escritório dela as 19:00 horas e vai ver que falo a verdade.

Não teve tempo de falar mais nada, pois o telefone foi desligado, mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza, se isso fosse verdade ela iria descobrir hoje.

Já no restaurante

- Então Abby, o que exatamente você queria falar - Perguntou A Morena

- Eu só queria dizer que eu não tenho magoa nem nada do tipo

- até porque você não tem motivo, nós nunca tivemos nenhum tipo de compromisso - interrompeu Regina

- Eu sei, e é por isso mesmo. Agora deixando esses assuntos de lado, me conte como é sua namorada?

O Assunto deixou Regina um tanto assustada, afinal Abby tinha dito que a amava e agora queria saber da sua namorada? Porém respondeu da melhor forma possível

- é adorável e Linda, alguém que pretendo passar o resto da vida junta- - disse de forma apaixonada.

Abby teve que se controlar, uma palavra errada colocaria seu plano por água abaixo.

- Linda é mesmo, vi a foto na sua mesa - tentou parecer o mais amável possível, escolheu sua mesa estrategicamente em frente a porta, assim poderia ver quando Emma chegasse.

- Mas apesar desses ... – pensou - 6 meses certo?

Regina fez que sim com a cabeça

- então, ainda não tivemos a oportunidade de nos conhecermos .

- Oportunidades virão, pretendo levar ela a festa da empresa - disse de forma natural

Foram interrompidas pelo garçom que chegou com a comida que foi lhe foi pedida.

Tudo estava indo bem, até que Abby viu a jovem da foto entrar no restaurante acompanhado por um outro Jovem.

Tratou de colocar a parte dois do seu plano em ação:

- Gina - olhou nos olhos - você sabe que te amo e eu teria lutado por você se assim você desejasse.

- Abby ... - Regina não sabia o que falar - eu acho que - não conseguiu terminar de falar pois Abby levantou e lhe deu um beijo, a pegando de surpresa

Se afastou e quando ia começar a falar olhou pro lado e viu Emma:

- Emma? Amor ... não é nada disso ... eu .. - Regina não sabia o que dizer

- Adeus - foi tudo o que Emma conseguiu dizer, saiu do restaurante com o coração em pedaços e a certeza de que tudo na vida havia perdido o sentido.

Regina correu atrás dela e a alcançou na porta do restaurante

Disse pegando no braço dela

-Emma espera pelo amor de Deus, vamos conversar.

- conversar Regina? nós não temos nada pra conversar, eu peguei você beijando aquela ... aquela - disse com lágrimas nos olhos e raiva na voz

- Eu não a beijei, ela que me beijou de surpresa - tentava se explicar em vão

- Oh claro e não eram os seus lábios lá, claro ... vamos Graham - disse puxando o amigo

- Não ... espera por favor, vamos conversar - disse a morena em uma quase suplica

- Nós não temos nada pra conversar ... você me traiu Regina, agora só me diz: é desde que começamos ou foi de agora?... não, eu não quero saber também ... eu disse que não aceito traição e ... e você me traiu - não conseguiu segurar mais o choro que veio copioso, foi acolhida pelos braços de Regina

- Não - disse Regina também chorando – eu não fiz nada, juro que não queria, acredite em mim por favor!

- Me solta Regina - se desvencilhou dos braços e disse áspera - Me esquece, finge que nunca me conheceu. Me desligue totalmente da sua vida Afinal não vai ser difícil, tem essazinha pra te fazer companhia - disse agora com deboche

- Não ... nós vamos conversar - disse Regina decidida - agora

- Não ... Acabou ... acabou - a Loira ia se retirando

- Espera , não vou deixar você ir assim, eu te amo!

- Me ama o caralho! - se exaltou - se me amasse não ficaria aos beijos com qualquer uma ... ME ESQUECE

Graham se intrometeu e chamou Regina no canto

- Hey ... é melhor por agora deixar como está, outro dia quando estiverem as duas mais tranqüilas, ai sim será um bom dia pra conversar.

Reigna não queria aceitar, mas era melhor por agora deixar tudo como estava.

- você tem razão ... mas eu não vou desistir dela Graham, eu não fiz nada e eu a amo

Está ouvindo - se virou pra Emma – Eu te amo e não vou desistir de você!

Emma por sua vez fingiu não ouvir e virou o rosto.

Regina e Graham se despediram.

- vamos Emma, vamos pra minha casa pra você se acalmar - Graham passou os braços em volta do ombro da loira e tentou acalmar seu choro, a levou até seu carro e seguiram para casa de Graham.

- Agora eu tenho que resolver um assunto com uma certa pessoa - disse Regina , já se recompondo e tornando a entrar no restaurante com a cara de nenhum amigo,

Abby sentiu que havia uma falha no seu plano e essa falha se chamava: Regina.


	14. Chapter 14

Regina Chegou a mesa em que estava com Abby.

- Gina .. eu não imagi ... - nesse momento Foi interrompida

- Não me venha com desculpas esfarrapadas - Se manteve serena até o momento - Me diga como isso aconteceu, como que você me beija no exato momento em que Emma entra no restaurante? - parou um instante, olhou agora nos olhos de Abby, essa ficou gelada - aliás, como que Emma sabia que estaríamos nesse restaurante e olha o mais incrível, até no mesmo horário? - fez um gesto com as mãos

- Ora, uma coincidência ? - Perguntou Abbigail com a cara mais levada do mundo

- Abbigail Mendes, nós sabemos que o que acabou de acontecer não foi uma coincidência - Regina já estava começando a perder a paciência e Abby percebeu isso - Então comece a falar, por bem ou por mal.

Abby viu que não teria como mentir, nada que falasse iria fazer com que Regina acreditasse nela, acabou por fim contando tudo o que aconteceu, do telefonema até o beijo

- Sua filha da puta - gritou Regina e se levantou da cadeira apontando um dedo pra Abby.

- Eu poderia te bater aqui mesmo sabia? Mas eu não farei isso, você não merece que eu me rebaixe ao seu nível, Eu nunca poderia imaginar que você teria coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas, um ato tão mesquinho quanto esse. Não sabia que você precisava desse tipo de artifício, mas fique sabendo que se antes eu nutria ainda certa amizade por você, agora você não passa de um nada pra mim, ouviu bem Um nada. - antes de ir embora se virou mais um vez para Abby.

- Eu vou te dar um aviso:

Chegou bem perto e com seus rostos quase colados disse:

- Escuta bem, está me escutando? - levantou o tom de voz

Abby fez que sim com a cabeça

- Se eu souber que você aprontou outra dessa, se eu souber que você chegou perto, ligou, procurou ou qualquer coisa com a Emma de novo, pode ficar certa, você vai implorar pra te dar só uma surra - deixou Abby na cadeira com a cara atônita, sabia muito bem que Regina tinha poder e coragem pra fazer qualquer coisa.

Foi direto para o seu carro, agora o assunto era Emma, teria que falar com a garota o quanto antes, nem imaginava o que a Loira estava pensando dela, aliás imaginava sim.

Chegou em casa, mal entrou e foi direto ao telefone

Quando ia discar os números pensou melhor, parou colocou o telefone no lugar e sentou no sofá.

Não conseguiu conter as lágrimas, depois de tudo que havia acontecido não conseguiu mais se segurar, desabou em um choro no sofá, Regina não era de chorar, mas só a possibilidade de perder Emma por culpa de uma armação idiota a deixava com um medo que ela nunca havia sentido antes

- Amanha cedo ou vou ligar e explicar tudo o que aconteceu, ela vai ter que me escutar e acreditar , ela vai saber que eu não fiz nada.

A morena secou as lágrimas e foi para o banheiro, precisava de um banho e colocar a mente em ordem para arrumar um jeito de falar com a Namorada e explicar tudo.


	15. Chapter 15

Emma seguiu com Graham para a casa do mesmo, não queria que sua mãe a visse no estado em que estava e além de tudo precisava colocar a mente em ordem, ver como ficariam as coisas de agora em diante, não entendia como Regina pode ter feito uma coisa dessas com ela

- Graham, eu achava que estava tudo bem entre a gente - disse chorando, deitada no colo do amigo - ela dizia que me amava e me apronta uma dessas?

Como pode ser tão falsa? Eu a odeio - disse no auge do desespero

- Swan meu amor, se acalme - Graham passava os dedos nos cabelos de Emma, sabia que de algum modo isso a acalmava - você não a odeia, e ainda não sabe o que aconteceu de verdade.

Essa ultima frase gerou uma revolta e fez Emma explodir

- Como não sei?! - se levantou e começou a andar pela sala - eu vi Graham e você também - olhou para o amigo - como ela pode fazer isso comigo? - caiu de joelhos e foi acolhida pelo amigo

- Calma Emma, não fique assim, chora que vai te fazer bem, mas você tem que pensar em todas as possibilidades - disse levantando o rosto de Emma com a ponta dos dedos

- Como assim? Pensar em todas as possibilidades? - perguntou a Loira que não parava de chorar

- Swan minha amiga - disse Graham conduzindo Emma para o sofá onde estavam

- você não achou estranho aquele telefonema? - perguntou

- estranho? Como assim? - perguntou ainda não entendendo

- Swan querida, pense! Só uma pessoa poderia ter dado aquele telefonema - olhou para ela - e bom, não Foi a Regina com certeza. - Se levantou

- eu sei que você está abalada e tudo mais, Mas será que só eu enxergo o obvio aqui?

- você está querendo dizer que ... Fo interrompida por Graham

- Amor, eu vi o jeito da Regina e ...amiga, aquilo não era jeito de alguém que te trairia

- Mas ... - Emma abaixou a cabeça - ... você também viu ela beijando aquela mulher.

- Não Swan – disse - eu vi aquela mulher beijando ela

- você está querendo ausentar a Regina da culpa? - perguntou já se irritando novamente

- Não! Só estou pedindo que você pense bem antes de tomar qualquer atitude e além do mais, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- claro que pode

- você ama a Regina não ama?

- Se eu amo? Você sabe que sim, sabe que daria minha vida pela dela.

Nem a traição de Rodrigo doeu tanto Graham, nem a traição dele - pois-se a chorar

- Calma linda. Eu sei que não é fácil, mas já disse pra pensar em tudo, sinceramente ... eu não acho que Regina tenha te traído, alguma coisa me diz que tem algo a mais nessa história.  
- Eu não quero mais conversar, não hoje, estou cansada ... você pode por favor só me abraçar ? Disse já Emma já aos prantos.  
- Tudo bem Amor, mas se não fosse você a "traída" da historia, veria o desespero nos olhos de Regina.

- falou convicto - Mas tudo bem, vem aqui. Disse abraçando e tentando acalmar a loira.

Depois de um longo tempo Pediram uma pizza e foram dormir, Emma não conseguia comer direito, decidiu tomar um banho e foi para o quarto de hospedes na casa de Graham.

Graham foi para o seu quarto, Estavam os dois cansados depois de um dia estressante. Emma ainda não sabia direito o que fazer, não sabia como agir. Conversar com a morena? Deixar isso pra lá e tentar seguir a vida? Mas como fazer isso, adormeceu com esses pensamentos.


	16. Chapter 16

_"Hope is just a ray of what everyone should see_

_ALone is the street where you found me_

_Scared of what's behind you_

_And scared of what's in front_

_Live with what you have now_

_ And make the best of what's to come"_

**Queria dedicar esse capitulo a moça que transformou meu tango  
em carnaval e partiu meu coração! =/**

* * *

Regina acordou com cara de poucos amigos, Emma ainda não havia levantado, na noite anterior tinha decidido que não iria na faculdade, tinha que ligar pra sua mãe, avisar que estava tudo bem, mentiria certamente.

Regina já havia decidido que iria falar com Emma agora cedo, mas quando pegou o telefone na mão, seu celular tocou

- Estela, houve alguma coisa?

- Dona Regina, o senhor Alberto pediu que a senhora venha pra empresa agora, parece que houve um problema com o dia da divulgação do grupo CIA & CIA no shopping

- Mas que tipo de problema Estela? - indagou furiosa, aquilo atrapalharia seus planos de conversar com Emma.

- Parece que a Data que foi reservada já havia um outro evento no shopping

- outro evento! Não pode ser, eles disseram que estava tudo certo, avise o Alberto que já estou indo

- certo Dona Regina, bom dia

- bom dia Estela

Tomou um banho, engoliu um café e foi para a empresa.

- Swan ... Emma? - chamou Graham, deu três batidas na porta e nada de Emma responder.

- saiu entrando, espero que esteja pelada - disse em tom de brincadeira, mas a cena que viu não foi uma Emma pelada, pelo contrario o que viu foi uma Emma encolhida, embaixo de um cobertor grosso, suando muito.

- hei, Emma - colocou a mão na testa da amiga - você está fervendo.

Emma abriu os olhos, que estavam sem brilho, sua pele estava pálida

- Está mal hein garota - tentou brincar Graham – vou buscar um remédio pra você, não saia da cama - riu

Foi até seu banheiro, pegou um remédio para febre, voltou e deu o remédio

- vai ficar bem, deve ser só uma gripe passageira.

- É, deve ser - disse Emma apática, sem muitas forças, parecia que tinha passado um caminhão por cima dela

- Durma e descanse mais tarde estará bem - deu um beijo na testa dela e saiu.

Emma rapidamente dormiu, sentia seu corpo pesado.

Algumas horas depois

- Amor, trouxe uma sopa pra você - entrou Graham com uma bandeja – que logo foi deixada em cima do criado mudo, sentou ao lado de Emma na cama e viu que a febre não havia passado, pelo contrário, parecia que havia piorado, pegou um termômetro para ver quantos graus, 39º,5

- Droga Swan, o que você tem?, eu não sei o que fazer - começou a andar pelo quarto

- Regina ... eu te amo ... Emma começou a balbuciar algumas palavras ... eu te amo

- Ei Swan, é o Graham ... vai ficar tudo bem

-Gina, por que fez isso comigo? - segurou a mão do amigo e apertou com força

- calma Emma, vai ficar tudo bem, você deve está delirando por causa da febre

Graham começou a ficar nervoso, não sabia o que fazer e nem como agir, pensou em chamar a mãe de Emma, mas foi então que decidiu que não ia chamar a mãe dela e sim Regina, Afinal era ela que Emma estava chamando e não a mãe - ele pensou

Procurou na agenda do celular de Emma o telefone da Morena.

- Achei - discou os números, depois de alguns segundos.

- Alô?

- Regina?

- Sim .. quem fala?

- é o Graham

- Oh, olá Graham! Mas você me ligar? O que houve, algo com a Emma? - Regina já estava apreensiva

- desculpe te ligar assim Regina, mas eu não sei mais o que fazer, a Emma está ardendo em febre, já dei remédio mas nada parece resolver e ela só sabe chamar seu nome, ela não parece nada bem - concluiu

O coração de Regina parecia que ia parar a qualquer momento

- eu já estou indo praí Graham. Coloque um pano com água gelada na testa dela enquanto eu não chego e você tem noção de quanto tempo deu o remédio a ela?

- acho que já fazem umas 6 horas

- Pois de novamente, chego em alguns minutos

- ok, ficarei te esperando

Regina desligou o telefone, nessa altura já estava na mesa da sua secretária.

- Estela, diga ao Alberto que já resolvi o problema do Shopping, está tudo certo, se perguntar por mim diga que tive que resolver um problema de questão pessoal, não ligue, pois não vai me encontrar, anote todos os meus recados e na segunda me passe.

- A Senhora parece nervosa, está tudo bem? Há algo que possa fazer?

- Não Estela, mas mesmo assim obrigada e boa tarde.

Saiu apreensiva da empresa em direção a casa de Graham.


	17. Chapter 17

_"Settle down, it'll all be clear_

_Don't pay no mind to the demons_

_They fill you with fear_

_The trouble it might drag you down_

_If you get lost, you can always be found_

_Just know you're not alone_

_ Cause I'm going to make this place your_ home"

**Então, estamos quase no final ... espero que ainda estejam gostando!**

PS: Eu ri com a última review, obrigadinha ai!

* * *

O transito naquele dia estava um inferno, quanto mais rápido Regina queria chegar, mais devagar parecia que o transito andava

- Sai da frente! - gritava para um motorista que por algum motivo não saiu logo assim que o sinal abriu

Depois de algum tempo conseguiu avistar a rua de Graham.

- Graças a Deus – estacionou o carro na calçada e tocou a campanhia

Uma, duas, três vezes ...

- Hey calma Regina, já estou indo - gritou Graham, desceu as escadas correndo e abriu a porta

- Como ela está - Regina foi entrando aflita – onde ela está? ... que Droga Graham, da pra me responder - fez alguns gestos com as mãos

- Calma, ok? Ela está lá em cima, no quarto de hóspedes eu ...

- onde fica?

- onde fica o que? - perguntou Graham

- como o que?. O quarto de hospedes oras - disse impaciente

- ah, sobe as escadas, primeira porta a direita.

Regina passou por ele como um furacão, subiu as escadas pulando um degrau, tudo que ela queria era ver Emma, saber se estava bem.

Avistou a porta, entrou e tentou não fazer nenhum barulho, vu a Loira deitada de costas para a porta.

Chegou mais perto da cama, tocou no rosto de Emma e percebeu que a febre ainda persistia, viu a palidez da pele do amor da sua vida, soube que a garota não estava nada bem e sabia que o ocorrido com Abby tinha sido uma parte ou não porque dizer a causa disso, se sentiu culpada, não pelo beijo, pois tinha consciência de que nada tinha haver com aquilo, mas sim por ter caído no planinho barato, sabia que haveria de ter algo por trás daquele repentino gesto de amizade, Abby não era aceitar perder fácil assim

- Droga! - falou um pouco mais alto. – Graham.. Graham! - gritou Regina.

- ahn? - disse uma Emma sonolenta

- Ei, calma, não é nada - Regina acariciou os cabelos de Emma.

- Gina? Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem - Emma ainda estava de olhos fechados

- sou eu amor, estou aqui pra cuidar de você, nós vamos para o hospital, ok?, vai ficar tudo bem ... Graham! – Continuou gritando .  
- parece que passou um caminhão por cima de mim - abriu os olhos e procurou o olhar de Regina, mas não conseguiu manter aberto por muito tempo.  
- Regina, o que foi? Perguntou Graham apreensivo, ela não melhorou?  
- Não, a febre ainda está alta, estamos indo para o hospital.

- Amor ... Amor, falava Regina ao ouvido de Emma, estamos indo pro hospital, tenta segurar em mim ta? Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu te amo!  
- Eu também te amo, respondeu Emma no automático e partiram pro hospital.

Chegando lá Regina explicou ao médico que Emma ficou com febre a noite toda. O médico a examinou explicou mais tarde que além da febre Emmaa não tinha mais sintomas de nenhuma outra doença, medicou a menina e após algumas horas com Graham e Regina sem sair ao lado da cama da menina, o médico verificou que a febre havia cedido e que não tinha motivos para mante-la internada, passou alguns remédios para o caso da febre voltar e deu alta. Os dois acharam melhor não avisarem aos pais de Emma, já que não havia alguma coisa mais grave. Voltaram para casa de Graham já com o dia quase amanhecendo.

Já No Quarto, Regina Cobriu Emma, não queria arriscar da febre da garota voltar.

Levantou da cama, deu um beijo na testa da mesma, Saiu e foi para cozinha onde encontrou Graham.

- Graham, me desculpe pelo modo impetuoso como eu entrei e agi no hospital mas eu ...

- eu sei, eu também estava preocupado com ela, eu entendo ... Estou fazendo sanduíche quer?

- Oh claro, agora que vi que ela está bem, me lembrei que não tive tempo de comer nada. Fizeram os sanduíches, pegaram a coca cola e foram para sala.

- Nossa, isso estava muito bom - disse Reginaa, terminando de comer seu lanche

- Um dos meus dons.

- e você tem muito dons? - perguntou de forma brincalhona

- claro ... como não? - se fez de ofendido

- ah é ... e quais são os outros ? - disse Regina de forma irônica

- Posso te falar um dos meus melhores ... sou muito amigo, esse é meu melhor dom e é por considerar Emma minha melhor amiga que vou te perguntar isso

- o que houve no restaurante ...? e Regina, eu quero a sua resposta verdadeira, seja ela qual for, você viu o estado que ela estava, a canseira que ela nos deu e eu preciso saber.

Regina foi meio que pega de surpresa, não imaginava falar desse assunto com outra pessoa a não ser Emma, mas sabia que podia confiar em Graham, afinal ele era o melhor amigo de Emma, estava meio que no direito de saber sobre tudo o que aconteceu.

- bom... vou começar do inicio - riu - Regina explicou a Graham tudo o que aconteceu, desde a reunião até o "flagra" no restaurante

- Nossa ... disse um abismado Graham .. isso consegue ser pior do que eu imaginava

- pior do que você imaginava... não entendi, você imagina algo assim?

- Olha Regina, eu meio que já desconfiava que havia uma coisa sórdida por detrás disso tudo, eu vi o jeito que você olha pra Emma, os abraços, as demonstrações de carinho e realmente não acho que é do seu caráter fazer algo assim, meio que tinha uma intuição de que era armação da tal de Abby... mas ... isso é muito pior, essa premeditação toda ... isso é coisa de gente muito baixa - disse sincero

- Obrigado por confiar em mim e para de me chamar de Regina, pros amigos é Gina... acho que depois disso tudo, já somos amigos não?

- claro!

Ambos se levantaram e deram um abraço sincero, como bons amigos.

- bom eu ... vou até o quarto ver como está Emma

- ok, qualquer coisa me chama.

- pode deixar - subiu as escadas, agora de forma menos afobada e foi para o quarto onde Emma estava.


	18. Chapter 18

_"And I would do it for you, for you_

_Baby I'm not moving on_

_I love you long after you're gone_

_For you, for you_

_You would never sleep alone_

_I love you long after you're gone_

_And long after you're gone gone gone"_

* * *

Entrou no quarto em silêncio e para sua surpresa Emma estava acordada.

Deitou ao lado dela na cama e ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, cada uma absorvida em seus pensamentos.

Até que Regina quebrou o silencio

- Dia difícil, noite pior ainda pra você hein ? - essa olhava para o teto

- éh, vamos dizer que não foram meus melhores momentos - respondeu Emma, que também mantinha o olhar direcionado para o teto.

- mas você está melhor? - perguntou Reginaa, ficando de lado, com o cotovelo na cama e apoiando sua mão na cabeça.

- estou sim, só um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas nada comparado a mais cedo - riu. Obrigado por me levar ao hospital, eu adoro o Graham, mas acho que ele tem medo dessas coisas. - riu mais um pouco.

- fico feliz - passou sua mão pelo cabelo de Emma - E não foi nada, fiquei com medo, você estava tão pálida, e o Graham disse que estava com tanta febre ... não sei o que seria de mim se algo acontecesse com você. - nesse momento uma lágrima escorreu pela sua face

Emma percebeu que apesar de tudo, o amor que sentia por Reigina só aumentava, mas tinha que se manter firme, tirar tudo a limpo, ela não poderia aceitar uma traição, sabe que quando começa assim, a tendência é só piorar e em um gesto tirou a mão de da morena dos seus cabelos.

- Por favor, precisamos conversar sobre o que houve ontem ... porque Gina? Eu não era suficiente, você não me ama mais? Se quisesse ficar com ela, podia ter falado comigo, apesar de te amar tanto, eu nunca te prenderia do meu lado contra a sua vontade.. e ... - sentiu os dedos de Regina nos seus lábios

- xiiii, me deixa explicar? Por favor, depois você pode falar o que quiser, me bater, Me mandar embora, o que você quiser ok?

- ok

Sentaram na cama e começaram uma conversa franca e decisiva na vida das duas

- bom, primeiro você tem que saber e acreditar que te amo, e que nunca, ouviu bem, nunca faria nada que te magoasse de algum jeito.

Aquilo foi tudo uma armação de Abby ... e contou toda a historia, a cada novo fato contado parecia que Emma ficava mais atônita

- mas me diz como uma pessoa pode fazer isso tudo? - perguntou a Loira ainda incrédula

- eu sinceramente não sei amor, eu nunca imaginaria que Abbigail pudesse fazer uma coisa dessas, sabia que ela era de lutar pelo que quer, mas não de uma forma tão suja, como ela fez.

Emma, levantou da cama rápido e sentiu uma tontura, quando ia cair sentiu os braços de Regina a envolverem.

- Amor, você está bem? - colocou Emma rapidamente na cama,

Passou a mão no seu rosto, você está bem? Perguntou novamente

- estou, só um pouco tonta, acho que de ficar deitada tanto tempo, mas estou bem não se preocupe.

- como não me preocupar Emma? - sentou ao lado dela e segurou suas mãos

- como não me preocupar com você se você é minha vida? Você ainda não percebeu que você é quem me faz acordar todo dia e vê que ainda existe vida?

- não percebeu que te ver mal é me matar aos poucos? Eu te amo tanto, e seu eu te perder eu não sei o que vou fazer, eu nunca serei a mesma sem você, sem o seu amor, meu coração só pulsa no ritmo do seu, sem ele eu não existo.

Emma estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, deu um beijo em Reginaa com um misto de amor, saudade, perdão, um monte de sentimento junto e entendeu naquele momento que mesmo que se A Morena tivesse por algum motivo a traído com Abby, ela teria que arrumar de algum jeito naquele momento, um motivo pra perdoar, já não se imaginava sem a mulher que a fazia amar incondicionalmente, sem preconceitos, ela sabia que só Regina conseguia fazê-la sentir aquele misto de alegria e medo.

- te amo tanto, mais do que imaginei amar alguém um dia e te ver com Abby ontem foi a pior coisa que já me aconteceu na vida, eu não conseguiria viver sem você e pra falar a verdade, não sei se conseguiria te deixar ir embora nem se você quisesse. Você viu meu estado hoje – riu envergonhada.

Regina deitou na cama e envolveu nos seus braços, como se quisesse guardar ela ali pra sempre, queria protegê-la.

- Amor, eu não posso ir embora nem se eu quisesse você é o amor da minha - deu um beijo no topo da cabeça de Emma.

- agora descanse porque vamos daqui a pouco pra minha casa, vou cuidar de você e não aceito um não como resposta.

*Emma olhou direto para os olhos de Regina e disse:

- e quem disse que eu iria dizer não?

- sei lá, vai que você já tenha outro compromisso.

- nenhum compromisso seria mais importante que você, estou com saudades e quero matar, apesar de achar que um final de semana é tão pouco - fez uma carinha triste que deixava a morena louca

- Ahhh, um final de semana é pouco pra que? A senhora vai é descansar, não vai imaginando outras coisas - falou Regina rindo.

- eu não estou imaginando nada - levantou mais um pouco e falou direto no ouvido de Regina, que se arrepiou toda.

- o seu amor é minha cura – e depositou um beijo longo nos lábios da namorada.

- amor para, nada de farra pra senhora hoje! - disse Regina, lutando contra o desejo.

- Tudo bem, acho que Preciso dormir, mas e no final de semana, pode? - e fechou os olhos, com a cabeça apoioada no peito de Regina.

- Ual, já vi que esse será um final de semana inesquecível - riu - Mas não dorme agora não, Vamos pra minha casa. Deu um beijo na testa de Emma.  
Arrumaram tudo e se despediram de Graham e partiram pra casa de Regina.

* * *

**Oi Pessoal, esse é o penúltimo capitulo!**  
**desde já queria agradecer a todos que estão lendo e gostando da história e muito obrigada pelas reviews, são sempre bem vindas!**

_Oi Anônima, futura esposa é? haha_  
_ olha que nasce uma história de amor através de uma história de amor!_  
_beiiiijos ;** sadhudashhuasd_


	19. Chapter 19

_'It's All about you, baby..."_

* * *

_No outro dia já na cama de Regina._

Emma foi a primeira a acordar, abriu os olhos e ficou olhando Regina dormir, ela era tão linda, pensava Emma.

- Como você consegue me fazer te amar mais a cada dia? - falou baixinho e tirou uma mexa de cabelo do rosto da morena.

- é porque sou irresistível – Disse uma Regina ainda Sonolenta.

- você estava acordada é mocinha ... deu um beijo nos lábios da morena... irrestivel? - questionou rindo

Regina só conseguia rir do jeitinho que Emma disse a frase.

- Sabe Qual o problema Gina? - Disse Emma agora um pouco mais séria.

Regina logo percebeu a mudança de tom na voz de Emma e ficou sentada na cama olhando nos olhos da Loira, com um certo medo e se questionando

-*será que ela mudou de idéia e não vai me perdoar? Ai meu deus*

- Eu.. eu não sei qual o problema amor – disse com um certo medo na voz que não passou despercebido por Emma.

- O problema Gina *disse ainda séria* é que se eu confessar que você é realmente irrestivel, você vai ficar mais insuportável, e soltou uma risada , deu um beijo na sua namorada.

- Agora eu vou tomar banho - e já foi saindo

- HAHAHAHAHA,  
- hey, você acha mesmo que vai tomar banho sozinha?

- Não vou?

- o que você acha? - disse Regina com uma cara de safada

- é, acho que não - falou uma risonha e feliz Emma

Entraram no chuveiro e só saíram duas horas depois, com a mais pura certeza de que tudo o que estavam vivendo só poderia ser chamado de amor, o mais puro e lindo amor, na sua forma mais calma e avassaladora, com todos os tipos de sentimentos se encontrando.  
Sabiam que a vida não seria fácil, mas que dali pra frente enfrentariam tudo juntas.

Os medos existem, lógico, mas são mais fácilmente superados quando estão do seu lado, sua familia, seus amigos, mas principalmente seu amor, a pessoa que você sabe de algum modo, será pra sempre, mesmo que não dure sempre.

Emma e Regina construíram a partir dai história Delas Duas, uma história que ficaria gravada na conta da eternidade.

**FIM.**

* * *

**Aeeeeeeeeeeeeee, chegou ao fim! =/  
Espero que vocês tenham gostado da história tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever!  
Quero agradecer a todo mundo que leu, mandou review. Sério, muito obrigada, vocês são demais!**

**E nona (jeito carinhoso de chamar os anonimos daqui haha) meu twitter é CapsL, só não se assuste com a quantidade de bobagens que falo!**

**haha**

**até a proxima gente!**

**o/**


End file.
